At present, more and more service counters such as bank windows and government service windows, require transparent and open services. In such a scenario, it is often necessary for the server and the customer to simultaneously view a display, and sometimes even require them to make alternate operations. It is therefore the promotion of the appearance of double-sided displays. In such an application scenario, the double-sided display not only embodies the customer-centric humanized service, but also helps protect the customer's right to know and at the same time improve service efficiency.
Generally, in order to obtain a double-sided display system, two monitors are typically secured together using a fixed bracket. Due to the need for double light guide plates and backplanes, such double-sided display systems tend to have great weight, and the use of double materials has also led to the high cost of such double-sided display systems.